masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Maya Brooks
Maya Brooks is a former Cerberus operative who left the organization to pursue her own pro-human agenda. Her true name is unknown; "Maya Brooks" is an admitted alias, and the name she used while working with Cerberus, "Hope Lilium", is also implied to have been false. __TOC__ Mass Effect 3: Citadel Commander Shepard meets Brooks in a sushi bar on the Citadel, where she presents herself as a Staff Analyst in Systems Alliance intelligence. Brooks warns the Commander about an unknown party targeting and hacking into the Commander's personal accounts and records. Brooks doesn't have much time to explain before mercenaries attack the restaurant looking for Shepard. Brooks is captured by one of the mercenaries but Shepard manages to recover a weapon and rescue her. Brooks is separated from the Commander when mercenary gunfire ruptures the glass floor, sending Shepard falling to a lower Ward level. Brooks manages to make comm contact with the Commander and helps Shepard eventually escape the pursuing mercenaries. Brooks returns with Shepard to the Commander's Personal Apartment where they meet up with the most of the Normandy crew. Liara uses her resources to identify Shepard's attackers as belonging to CAT6 and discovers that they were sold weapons by a casino owner named Elijah Khan. Brooks becomes part of the team that infiltrates the casino to question the man. Despite finding Khan dead, the team manages to recover some data drives that point to a CAT6 raid on the Citadel Archives. Brooks joins the rest of Shepard's crew in a counter assault on the archives where the mysterious identity thief is revealed to be Shepard's Cerberus-created clone. Later while chasing the clone through the archives, Brooks leads Shepard into a trap and is revealed as the clone's accomplice. Brooks does not actually work for the Alliance but is in fact ex-Cerberus, the one who put together all of the dossiers for Shepard's suicide mission; she was disgusted that Cerberus would look to aliens for help and left the organization as the Illusive Man began his slow crawl to indoctrination. Brooks reveals she is the one who orchestrated the mercenary ambush in the Wards to intercept Shepard's Spectre code and the one who killed Khan. With the clone's theft of Shepard's identity complete, Brooks and the clone seal Shepard and the squad in an iridium vault and leave them to suffocate to death. Shepard's squad escapes and catches up to Brooks and the clone as the hijacked Normandy SR-2 takes off. A firefight ensues in the cargo hold, eventually ending with Shepard and the clone hanging off the edge of the open boarding ramp. While the Commander's squadmates help Shepard up, Brooks chooses to abandon the clone who falls to its death. Brooks is then arrested but secretly begins hacking her bonds. Shepard either convinces her to go into custody peacefully, ending her escape attempt, or she will successfully hack her restraints, leading either a squadmate or Shepard to shoot her in the back. Capabilities Offensive Brooks is armed with an N7 Crusader shotgun. Defensive Brooks has fairly strong shields and can use Tactical Cloak to flee should her shields go down. Tactics Unlike the Clone, Brooks does not have armour and is susceptible to sustained gunfire and power-usage. Be wary of her cloaking, and that she will re-join the fight at full health after a certain amount of time or when the clone activates medi-gel. Category:DLC Category:Citadel Category:Systems Alliance Category:Cerberus